Twin Hunters
by AnimaQueen
Summary: Summary: Misaki and Kisa are twins who are fan girls disappointed at ending up in a series they know little about. Kisa Pov


**I do not own Hunter Hunter or any anime references in this story**

**Summary:**** Misaki and Kisa are twins who are fan girls disappointed at ending up in a series they know little about. Kisa Pov**

**KisaxKillua**

**Chapter 1**

Studying my latest fanart of Levi from Attack on Titan- I admired the dark circles I drew under his eyes and how I finally got his hair right. Oh how I wished I could touch the man. Flipping my brunette hair out her face- I imagined myself meeting him and what they would talk about.

They both liked tea it was obliviously meant to be!

"Kisa!" yelled the voice behind my back making me jump.

"Misaki!" I yelp turning around glaring at her as I gripped my chest which felt as if it would leap out.

"Did I interrupt you in your eye-forking of the poor defenseless Captain?" my sister enquired. Her hair was swept in a side pony with eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Misaki!" I screeched feeling embarrassed about being caught eyeing my favorite anime character.

"Sorry I had it wrong. Levi is anything but defenseless. I mean remember the sexy court scene where he beats down Eren. Sis you worry me with your attraction to violent guys," stated Misaki putting some lip gloss and fiddling with her hair.

"Says the girl crazy for Erwin Smith," I shot back.

"I'm into blondes and intelligence. You on the other hand choose the most violent guys. Karma Akabane, Hibari Kyoya, Vegeta...should I go on?"she trailed off.

" It doesn't apply to real life. I'm allowed my fantasies," I rolled my eyes.

"Closet pervert tendencies aside. We need to get ready for the concert. What are you wearing?" her sister brushing of the conversation and as always having to have the last word.

I rolled her eyes. I compromise way too much when it comes to Misaki.

"What I'm wearing is fine," I got off the chair stretching feeling my joint pop. Jeans, a shirt and sneakers are the best assemble.

"No way! There's a paint stain on your shirt! Change!" she ordered pushing a new set of clothes in my face. When did she take these out?

... It was a normal day with my sister and I. Two 13 year old girls going to a concert with some friends when suddenly the room darkens and gravity shifted.

"KISA!" a screamed ripped out my sister's throat. Misaki arms found her as she felt her consciousness drifting.

When I came to Misaki stood protectively over me as she stared at a presence in front of her. My gaze shifted to the dark being front of us. "You two... return... the dark lands... I... see... you." the voice cracked with a gust of wind the two us flew back finding our bodies floating.

I felt my hand being encased with a light. Darkness enveloped my vision again.

The first thing I heard was birds. I woke up suddenly looking around frantically for Misaki. I was on a bed in a cottage. Misaki sat at the window with a pensive look on her face.

"MISAKI!" I called out to her. She got up, a look of relief washing into her features.

I enclosed my arms around her. "Are you okay?" I anxiously searched her looking for any wounds.

I noted she was dressed in a white kimono with red trimming and a black breast armor. I took note of my own clothes which was the same but with blue trimming and tie.

"I'm alright. We not in Kansas anymore though," she looked back at me.

"Where are we?" I asked my voice trying to be measured and calm.

"Does this world have a name?" she pondered to herself. I looked at her confused then she sighed.

"We're in Hunter Hunter. In the Navigators home to be precise. I told them we are going to participate but you tripped and hit your head on the way to the exam- which frankly isn't hard to believe since you're so clumsy but you know I would prefer to be in Katekyo Hitman Reborn- I mean Dino is such a catch and-"

"HunterXHunter?!" I gasped.

"Technically- It's Hunter Hunter the X isn't-" she began another of her rants.

"Misaki! How the hell did we end up in Hunter Hunter!?" I asked flabbergasted.

"That woman... she wants us to go to the dark continent. I know as much as you Kisa. I'm just good at going with the flow. I'm sure once we get to the dark continent - we'll have our answers and go home. That's why your amazing older sister thought before hand and decided we should get our Hunter License to get us started," she stated.

"Going with the- Misaki how are we going to participate in the Exams? We aren't trained. We'll be killed! The anime didn't even go that far and that place is said to be dangerous," I dreaded.

Her sister was the master at going with the flow and manipulation.

"Look at your hands," she said. I looked down to see leather gloves the knuckles had some sort of metal at the ends. "Whoever the lady was she gave us something to aid us." She pulled out two tonfas. I made a face.

"How come you get the actual weapon," I pouted.

She stuck out her tongue. "I'll bite you to death," she grinned.

"Look these weapons pull at our life energy- call it chakra, nen, spiritual power whatever. I have been experimenting on this weapon. I feel drained the more I use it," she stated. She demonstrated a black flame coming out weapon. I stared transfixed by the dancing flames and turned my gaze to my own gift.

"What about those Navigators you were talking about?" I asked noticing now how alone the two of us are.

"Hunter Hunter episode 2. They probably meeting up with Gon and the gang. So move your butt and get familiar with those gloves," she ordered.

I didn't move immediately. I just stared at her in utter confusion. I mean we're in an anime and Misaki was behaving as if she was listing out our itinery in Disney World.

Misaki took in my expression and smiled reassuringly. Was she being brave and confident for me. "Look, these characters are just characters. We stay away from the clown and stick with the main characters and learn what we can on the way with them. When we are strong enough we ditch and go to the dark continent. We're not completely hopeless. Remember Mom signed us up for self defense when we were eight and we know camping from our family trips," she stated.

"We could also mess with everyone too!" she excitedly added.

I couldn't really measure her enthusiasm. Their Mother was all alone. I knew Misaki was closer to their mother and if I is messing around with me now she is probably worried about mom more.

Deciding not to broach on the topic of their mother. I allowed Misaki to guide me outside while I figured out the use of my gloves.

With Misaki's guidance she learnt how to open her power. My chakra or nen stuff would collect in the gloves and a burning heat would gather in my knuckles before expelling out in a single punch.

Misaki and I tried sparring taking note that the gravity here was different than home or perhaps this was another power up they got from their 'generous' donor.

Their moves were more agile and my body was lighter than it usually was. Misaki and I fooled around a bit. Having a race of who can climb faster. Jumping tree to tree. I stumbled at first and Misaki too had difficulty as she was scared of heights.

They rested back in the Kiriko's home. "Don't be too surprised by their looks. Beasts are common in this world and we don't have the luxury or being a muggle here if we are hinting we are nomad travelers," explained Misaki.

Misaki and I heard noises outside. She made her way outside as if she is skipping. I followed behind more cautious.

"How many years has it been since someone was able to tell us apart?!" a monster said leaning near the other. I kept the look of astonishment out of my face also taking note to the protagonist and characters in front us.

"I'm ecstatic," the other monster said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the Navigators. Our family provides support for the Hunter exam."

"I'm their daughter, Hara."

"I'm their son, Sou."

Misaki and I stood a distance while the introductions and explanations were made. She could tell her sister wanted to make an entrance.

After giving them an evaluation and reasons for passing. I suddenly felt worried. Did Misaki do an evaluation?

"My word, I thought I was the star tonight," Misaki said entering the scene.

"Misa-chan! Oh your sister's awake," said Hara grasping Misaki's hands as if they were old friends.

Huh?

She turned her gaze at the group and confidently smiled. "Hi, I'm Misaki and this is Kisa," she introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," I continued then turned to the Kiriko. "Thank you for allowing us to rest in your cabin," I smiled at them nervously.

"You two are the other participants?" questioned Kurapika.

"Wow, I'm Gon nice to meet you!"

"Let's not waste any time. We will now take you to the exam site," said the Kiriko.

"I'll take the twins," smiled Hara pulling both me and Misaki with her. "How's your head Kisa," asked Hara conversationally.

"I'm alright, slightly disorientated but I feel better," she smiled at the monster wondering how Misaki managed to become so friendly with them.

"Isn't it great that we passed!" yelled Gon while I distracted Misaki patting her arm.

"Party time," chimed in Misaki drunk-like fashion.

"It's too early to celebrate. We merely earned the right to take the exam," Kurapika chided.

"What's wrong with a early celebration? We're making progress. Honestly, you people should really think."

"Hey! why must you be such a smart ass!" Leorio snapped.

"Stop moving around!" warned the Kiriko.

Feeling bad for her motion sick sister. Kisa decided to support her sister and keep her mind of this trip.

"So where are you from Gon?" I asked.

"I'm from Whale Island, and you guys?" asked Gon.

"Misaki and I travel a lot," I stated.

"OOOOh! Kisa you have to tell me! Misaki said on your travels you met a certain Captain Le-" my face went red in embarrassment at the fabricated story she could of made up.

"MISAKI!" I yelled.

"Hara girl code!" hissed Misaki.

"Oh right!" remembered Hara looking apologetic.

"What travel story? Tell us!" insisted Gon.

"No ways! Misaki don't you dare! And what do you mean girl code? What did you tell her?!" I demanded.

"Teenagers these days," chuckled one of the parents. I could feel the gazes of all the Beast Monsters around me. What the hell did Misaki tell them?

"Let me tell you a folklore story I heard from the a village. A story about red haired mermaid and her dream to walk on the sandy shores of a beach," began Misaki and she explained the Little Mermaid.

Hopefully they get through this exam without screwing up.

**What do you think?**

**How do you feel about this story?**


End file.
